My name is Cullen, Edward Cullen
by JaceParth
Summary: Bella é uma professora com um prazer culpado, o de observar o seu vizinho pela sua janela, mas ele não é um vizinho qualquer, por que ele tem licença para matar.
1. Chapter 1

Tudo começou há dois meses, quando eu terminei a Faculdade, me mudei pra Seattle e comecei a ensinar Literatura, eu gostei do emprego, eu sempre quis ensinar, achei um apartamento morável, e ainda fiz exercício de graça por quase um mês, já que depois que eu me mudei os elevadores quebraram e eu tive que subir sete lances de escada andando. Mas apesar disso, eu gosto do lugar, tem uma boa localização e se não fosse pelo cansaço de ter que subir as escadas, e se me jogar no sofá não fosse uma prioridade quando eu fechava a porta, eu nunca teria visto ele. E esse hábito, não, hobby, não teria se tornado parte da minha vida.

Agora todos os dias, quando eu chego do trabalho, eu tomo um banho, pego um livro e uma caneca de café e vou para a poltrona perto da janela, por que eu sei que a qualquer momento ele vai chegar. O apartamento dele fica no último andar de um prédio ao lado do meu, um prédio infinitamente mais chique que o meu, o que me faz questionar o que diabos ele está fazendo ali, mas isso não importa agora, onde eu estava? Ah sim, o último andar, na primeira vez foi um acidente, eu só estava tentando recuperar o fôlego depois da subida, mas depois de cinco minutos eu tive que tentar pegar o fôlego por um motivo totalmente diferente.

Por que depois de cinco minutos eu vi uma luz acendendo no prédio da frente, num apartamento alguns metros abaixo do meu, apartamento que por sinal é pelo menos cinco vezes o tamanho do meu e com a maioria das paredes de vidro. A princípio eu não vi muito já que ele estava coberto dos pés a cabeça. Ele usava um sobretudo escuro, cachecol, luvas de couro e um chapéu "Neal Caffrey quem"?. Ele era alto e mesmo com toda aquela roupa eu podia dizer que ele era esbelto, não dava pra ver o resto, mas até aquele momento eu estava gostando.

A primeira peça que ele tirou foi o chapéu, e eu pude ver seus cabelos que mesmo àquela distancia pareciam brilhar como fogo, depois as luvas que revelaram mãos com dedos longos, dedos de pianista, e eram mesmo já que do outro lado da sala tinha um piano, um lindo piano por sinal. Então o sobretudo, e eu não sei dizer se ele parecia mais sexy, com ou sem ele, por que por baixo ele usava um terno de três peças cinza com uma gravata tão vermelha quanto sangue. Ele tirou o paletó enquanto andava em direção ao que devia ser o quarto, eu supus, quando voltou já estava sem o colete e gravata, e desabotoando a camisa e acendeu a lareira.

Eu lembro de ter pensado naquela hora que eu não devia estar olhando um estranho tirar a roupa, mas aí eu pensei, quer saber? Dane-se uma mulher precisa de diversão de vez em quando, e já que eu nunca usava outros sentidos pra isso, eu bem que podia usar a minha visão. Enquanto eu tinha esse debate interno ele sumiu de novo, demorou um pouco mais pra aparecer dessa vez, quando ele voltou ele estava com uma caixa de primeiros socorros na mão, e sentou no balcão da cozinha, eu tive que me esticar bastante pra ver onde ele estava dessa vez. Ele estava com a camisa totalmente aberta e tirando ela com um pouco de dificuldade, ele parecia ter o ombro machucado, isso explicava a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Eu queria poder dizer que essa foi a primeira coisa que eu vi quando ele tirou a camisa, mas seria uma mentira, por que eu acho que fiquei babando um pouco só com a visão das costas dele, mas então eu vi a ferida no ombro dele, e mesmo de longe parecia séria, mas isso não foi o que realmente me surpreendeu, mas sim as fitas de couro em seus ombros e costas, por que eu sabia o que eram aquelas fitas, meu pai era policial afinal de contas e eu sabia o que era um coldre, mas aquelas em seus lados não eram armas de um policial, pra que um policiais precisariam de silenciadores?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, até hoje eu me pergunto o que diabos eu, uma mulher sensata e racional ainda estou fazendo olhando esse cara pela janela por dois meses inteiros depois de ter visto a arma?

Bem, eu não tenho uma explicação pra isso, mas eu acho que tem um pouco a ver com o modo com o qual eu fui criada. Talvez.

Eu nasci na Califórnia, meus pais se separaram e eu acabei indo ficar com o meu pai, por que eu sempre tive mais afinidade com ele. Minha mãe se casou de novo e nunca fez questão de manter contato, eu não fazia muita questão da presença dela pra dizer a verdade, ela sempre foi muito avoada, e mesmo meu pai nunca tendo me dito isso, eu tenho certeza que ela traiu ele. Vaca.

Eu sempre fui o orgulho do meu pai, tirava todos os A que era possível se ter no boletim, ele nunca recebeu uma reclamação sobre mim, ganhei uma bolsa integral, numa das melhores faculdades do País blá, blá, blá. O meu pai morreu no meu primeiro semestre, disseram que foi um infarto enquanto dormia, depois do velório eu voltei pra Faculdade, arrumei um trabalho e nunca mais voltei pra Forks. Algumas pessoas lidam com a dor relembrando, mas pra mim, tudo o que me lembrava o que ele tinha sido era como um punhal no meu coração.

Eu nunca tive um amigo, não até o último ano da Faculdade pelo menos, e nem deu muito certo no final. O nome dele era Jacob, nós acabamos namorando por um ou dois meses, eu não tenho irmãos, mas eu sei com certeza que se eu tivesse a sensação de beijar algum deles seria a mesma que a de beijar o Jake. Então você pode ver o porquê de não ter dado certo, felizmente ele sentia o mesmo, e ainda conversamos de vez em quando.

Eu terminei a Faculdade com honras, outra série de blá, blá, blá. Resumindo, não tenho família, não tenho amigos, não tenho namorado, não faço nada de interessante na minha vida além de trabalhar. Então eu me convenci de que não devo me julgar por achar excitante olhar um estranho pela minha janela, um estranho que por sinal é mais gostoso a cinquenta metros distancia do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já tenha visto de perto, um estranho que tem a beleza aristocrática do Henry Cavill, e a qual a palavra? Gostosura, isso, gostosura do Chris Evans. E isso é por que eu nem vi ele de perto ainda.

E daí que ele tem armas e silenciadores? Eu acho que isso só faz as coisas serem mais excitantes, uma fantasia que promete tanto prazer quanto perigo, não é como se eu fosse fazer essa fantasia se tornar realidade de qualquer jeito.

Algumas pessoas assistem SNL aos sábados, mas eu? Pff, não, eu vejo algo muito mais interessante. Ele não tira a roupa todas às vezes, e a única vez que eu vi as armas foi da primeira vez que eu o vi. Então tudo o que eu sei sobre ele é que ele mora sozinho, não tem animais de estimação, tem dinheiro, é super gostoso, e aparentemente bom de cama.

Ah essa parte, eu só vi uma vez, e foi tão acidental quanto à primeira vez. Eu não tinha visto ele naquele dia, acontece algumas vezes às vezes ele fica dias fora. É terrível, mas não é como se eu pudesse chegar na porta dele e dizer: "_Hey dá pra você parar de viajar ou sei lá o que você faz quando não aparece? Por que eu realmente amo ver você dali do meu apartamento e eu fico muito frustrada quando você não faz isso, não é grande coisa, mas se você quiser pode tirar a roupa fique a vontade, eu não ligo."_

Obviamente eu não podia fazer isso, por mais tentada que eu ficasse às vezes. Então, eu só fico da minha janela na esperança de que ele entre pela porta e me dê um show. Sobre a história de bom de cama eu vou começar do início. Era uma noite muito fria, fria do tipo que eu não conseguia sentir a ponta dos meus pés, e eu, mesmo tendo morado em Forks pela maior parte da minha vida, não conseguia dormir em noites frias. Então eu levantei, fui fazer uma xícara de chocolate quente e sentei no sofá pra assistir televisão.

Estava passando um filme de suspense com o Shia Labeouf, no filme ele tinha um vizinho achava que era um serial killer, ele não podia sair de casa por que ele tinha um rastreador no tornozelo por que ele tinha socado um professor, então ele ficava na janela observando a vizinhança, isso soa um pouco familiar? Pois pra mim soou, e eu _acidentalmente_ olhei pela janela.

Eu não esperava ver nada, já eram duas da manhã e quem estaria acordado essa hora num frio daqueles? Bem, eles estavam. No início eu não percebi o que estava acontecendo, a única luz proveniente no ambiente vinha de outro cômodo, e eu tive que apertar os meus olhos pra ver direito, e o que eu vi, me deixou corando como uma colegial durante toda a semana.

Eles estavam no sofá, ele estava sentado com ela no colo, as mão dela não ficavam quietas, as dele também não eles não estavam no ato, mas estavam quase, já que só ela vestia alguma peça de roupa que foi embora tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, e eu pude dizer o momento exato que eles se tornaram um, as costas dela se arquearam de um jeito que eu pensei que ela fosse cair do sofá e quando ela voltou ao normal, as mãos selvagens também voltaram, as dela no ombro e braços dele, as dele nas costas, nos quadris a fazendo aumentar a velocidade, e partes que só de lembrar me fazem corar. Eu não sei quanto tempo eles ficaram lá eu só sei que depois da segunda vez que as costas de se dobraram daquele jeito estranho eu levantei e voltei pro quarto. Com mais calor do que eu já tinha estado na minha vida inteira.

**No próximo capítulo talvez tenha um POV do Edward, isso vai depender do quão boas vocês vão ser. Bjão.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sabe quando você acorda pela manhã olha pela sua janela e vê toda a beleza que o mundo tem a oferecer? Todas as possibilidades e maravilhas? E então algo acontece e você percebe que você não está no País das Maravilhas e acorda para o mundo real?

Bem, o que me levou ao mundo real essa manhã não foi um despertador, nem as sirenes de ambulâncias, ou carros da polícia, nem um beijo de uma amante, mas um telefonema. Depois dele, tudo foi como um borrão de imagens e barulho. E aqui estou eu com um tiro no ombro que pelo que parece não foi muito sério apesar de parecer feio, mas tirando isso, foi um dia comum para os meus padrões.

Na verdade não, um tiro?

Sério?

Eu não ficaria tão puto se eu tivesse me dado um tiro por engano. Mas não, eu levei um tiro por que a agência mandou um novato pra me dar cobertura, uma cobertura que por sinal foi totalmente sem necessidade, já que eu consegui fazer o trabalho com nada além de uns cortes discretos. Mas não, o filho da puta que era pra me dar cobertura foi quem me deu o tiro. Ele disse que se assustou e eu estava carregando uma arma e foi a primeira coisa que ele pôde pensar em fazer. Que tipo de gente eles estão treinando hoje em dia?

O mais ridículo de tudo foi que ele desmaiou assim que viu o sangue. E eu, baleado, tive que praticamente carregar o idiota dali. Depois eu fiquei sabendo que ele era um Nerd que tinha passado nos testes pra fazer trabalho de Campo com uma nota quase tão alta quanto a minha. _Quase._ Eu quase senti pena dele quando disseram que ele não ia fazer mais esse tipo de trabalho.

E aqui estou eu, com um buraco no ombro, e tendo de novo que ligar pra Tanya no meio da noite pra cuidar de mim.

- Você demorou – Eu disse quando abri a porta.

- Eu sei, desculpe, mas você não é o único paciente que eu tenho –.

- Eu sei, mas eu pensei que eu podia ter um pouco mais de privilégios – Eu disse quando nós chegamos ao sofá.

- E por que você pensaria que eu te daria tais privilégios? – Ela disse tirando as bandagens que eu tinha feito pra estancar o sangue. – Esse foi feio, mas não parece que atingiu nada importante, você consegue mexer o braço? –

- Consigo – Eu respondi e movimentei o braço pra demonstrar. – Bem quanto aos privilégios, bem eu acredito que depois da última sexta eu não precisaria ter que explicar –.

- Ótimo nenhum nervo foi atingido. Esse não é o mesmo ombro que eu costurei há dois meses? – Ela perguntou quando começou a suturar eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. – Então de acordo com você, eu devo ser mais cooperativa com você por que nós tivemos sexo? –

- Você fez isso soar tão barato, isso feriu os meus sentimentos. – Eu disse fingindo indignação.

- Seus sentimentos não poderiam ser feridos nem se eu jogasse brasa neles – Ela terminou a sutura e colocou as pernas em cima do meu colo e a cabeça no braço do sofá.

- Ouch, essa doeu – Eu coloquei uma mão no meu coração pra demonstrar. – Depois de me magoar desse jeito você ainda acha que vai dormir aqui? - Eu perguntei depois que ela fechou os olhos.

- Você me fez vir aqui no meio da noite pra cuidar de você, então pode apostar que você vai ter que me aturar. Hoje foi um dia dos infernos. E aqui está muito confortável pra ter que levantar e ir pro outro lado da cidade pra ter o mesmo tipo de conforto que eu estou tendo aqui. – Ela começou a correr o pé esquerdo no meu peito. – E eu acho que eu mereço um agradecimento pelo meu esforço. –

- Agradecimento? Que tipo de agradecimento? – Eu disse quando segurei os pés dela e a puxei pra perto de mim. Ela aproveitou a proximidade e sentou no meu coo uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril.

- Eu acho que a gente pode começar com isso – Antes que eu perguntasse o que ela me beijou de um jeito que não deixava dúvidas quanto ao que ela queria de mim e o que eu estava muito disposto a dar.

- Me deixa ver se eu entendi direito, – Eu disse quando tivemos que respirar – você está tentando tirar proveito de um homem inocente e ferido? É isso? –

- Absolutamente sim – Ela disse e correu uma mão pelo meu peito, evitando ombro machucado.

- Srtª Denali eu adoro a forma como a sua cabeça funciona. –

Naquela noite eu fiz três descobertas, a primeira, nunca mais iria aceitar cobertura de um novato, a segunda, eu realmente gostava de Tanya, mas eu com certeza não estava apaixonado por ela, nem acredito que ela estivesse por mim. E a terceira mais não menos importante. Eu tinha 100% de certeza de que estava sendo observado.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Eu já estive em quase todo canto do globo, foi ótimo por um tempo, mas, com o tempo tudo o que eu queria era um lugar pra descansar, e quando eu consegui parar e me estabelecer em um lugar tem alguém me vigiando? De jeito nenhum.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando percebi foi ligar pra um amigo da agência.

-Eu espero que você saiba que são cinco da manhã e eu ainda não tomei café – Emmett disse quando atendeu e eu pude ouvi-lo bocejando do outro lado da linha.

- Eu preciso de um favor – Eu disse, na agência nós só podíamos ter uma pessoa que soubesse o nosso endereço, a pessoa que mais confiássemos, Emmett era a minha e eu era a dele. Nós nos conhecemos há mais de 7 anos, desde quando eu comecei aqui. Ele fazia trabalho de campo, mas então se casou e queria ter uma família e com o nosso trabalho a nossa expectativa de vida não é muito alta, então ele preferiu virar um operador técnico, o que significa que ele fica no escritório e coordena as missões. É um trabalho arriscado e com muita pressão, por que você não está tomando conta da sua vida, você está cuidando da dos outros.

- O que é? – Ele perguntou, apesar de reclamado da hora, eu sabia que ele já estava no escritório e na frente dos computadores.

- Eu preciso que você verifique um endereço pra mim – Eu disse baixo Tanya ainda estava aqui e apesar de ter fechado a porta do quarto e estar em outro cômodo, todo cuidado é pouco. - É de um prédio do lado esquerdo do meu - Eu dei o resto das especificações pra ele e esperei ele fazer a mágica.

- Pelo que você falou o apartamento fica no quinto andar, com vista direta para o seu. Olha, tem dois apartamentos que poderiam ser o do seu observador, mas eu não acho que nenhum dos moradores esteja querendo te matar. –

- Por quê? –

- Bem no primeiro o apartamento 501 tem um casal de velhinhos e que de acordo com a ficha do psicólogo, eles são cheios de manias, e uma delas é nunca deixar as janelas abertas, e você disse que quando viu alguém te olhando era quando a pessoa já estava se movendo, e velhos não se movem muito rápido – Ele fez uma pausa – já no segundo, o 502 tem uma recém-formada professora de 23 anos que aparentemente não faz nada da vida além de trabalhar, formada com méritos em literatura blá, blá, blá, e é bonita também. Apesar de estranho ela é a opção mais plausível, ela só devia estar entediada e sem sono na janela e você achou que ela estava te olhando. –

-Tinha alguém, olhando diretamente pro meu apartamento disso eu tenho certeza - Eu disse.

- Você só está ficando paranóico, com o nosso trabalho, não é incomum esse tipo de coisa acontecer, e por que você está sussurrando? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu não estou –

- Sim, você está, tem alguém aí não é? Eu fiquei sabendo que você levou um tiro, então só pode ser... puta merda é a sua médica! – Ele ficou esperando uma resposta e como eu não dei, ele aceitou isso como um sim – Agora eu sei o que a tal da Isabella tanto olhava no seu apartamento, eu não acredito que você não me falou da médica, há quanto tempo isso têm acontecido? –

- Qual era o nome? –

- Tanya, não é com ela que você está dormindo? –

- Não esse nome, o outro –

- Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan –

- Merda – Eu disso num suspiro, ótimo, agora eu vou ter que me mudar.

Eu não gosto de falar muito de mim. Tudo bem, isso é mentira, na verdade eu não tenho permissão pra falar de mim. Nada de detalhes, mas isso não significa que você não pode ter umas informações aleatórias a meu respeito. Então aproveite por que eu duvido que isso vá acontecer tão cedo de novo.

1º. Eu nasci em Junho do Ano Mundial da Juventude.

2º. Sou filho único de pais mortos.

3º. Sou europeu.

4º. Sou ótimo em várias línguas, e melhor ainda quando se trata de sotaques.

5º. Eu sou bom com um violão, mas eu sou ótimo no piano.

6º. Meus relacionamentos amorosos geralmente terminam pela manhã.

7º. Minha pontaria é fantástica, devo confessar que isso me ajudou bastante em Angry Birds.

8º. Só me apaixonei duas vezes, a primeira foi pela minha psicóloga, eu tenho quase certeza que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o divã, meias-calças e salto alto, mas eu era muito jovem e tolo, a segunda só durou um mês, mas valeu cada segundo.

9º. Nenhuma das pessoas citadas acima soube o meu nome, nem mesmo os meus pais que me deram pra adoção antes de morrerem.

10º. Ah e eu também tenho o hábito terrível de matar pessoas.

Nada fora do comum, me atrevo a dizer. Quem não tem esqueletos no armário?

**Próximo capítulo provavelmente na semana que vem, nem tá tão longe se for comparar com o rítmo das postagens anteriore né?**

**Oh e vai ser POV da Bella e talvez um pouquinho de Edward também. **

**Talvez até poste antes, quem sabe?**

**Bjão. **


	5. Chapter 5

- Eu não quero ir – Eu disse pela milionésima vez.

- Eu não te perguntei se você queria ir – Ela disse de novo – Eu disse que você ia. –

- Eu não sou muito sociável, eu vou ficar num canto emburrada a noite toda, qual o ponto de ir pra uma festa desse jeito? –

- Você vai pra me fazer companhia, eu nunca te pedi nada, e na primeira vez que eu peço você nega? –

Alice, a nova coordenadora da escola que eu ensino, começou a trabalhar aqui no mês passado, e logo no primeiro dia ela disse que nós seríamos ''melhores amigas'', eu pensei que ela estava brincando, ou fosse hippie com toda aquela onda de paz e amor bro, eu ainda não tenho muita certeza se é ou não, mas o ponto é, desde aquele dia a minha vida não tem sido a mesma. A criatura parece que nasceu com bateria infinita, eu acho que foi por isso que ela decidiu trabalhar em escolas primárias, só sendo uma criança pra conseguir acompanhar o ritmo dela.

- Bella, eu acho que você ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação, hoje é o aniversário do Jasper, sabe o Jasper? O professor de Educação Física? Alto, loiro e gostoso? Pois bem, hoje é o aniversário dele e eu não quero aparecer lá sozinha e você como a minha melhor amiga tem a obrigação de me dar apoio moral, por isso que você vai comigo, eu passo na sua casa as sete, esteja pronta. –

E com isso ela foi embora, eu tinha acabado de dispensar os alunos quando ela entrou na sala feito um furacão dizendo que a gente ia pra uma festa hoje, e aqui estou eu sete e meia da noite feito uma idiota esperando ela chegar, eu já ia trocar de roupa quando eu ouvi campainha tocar e ela me arrastar pra fora.

Meia hora depois eu estava na casa do Jasper, eu não conheço ele muito bem, mas a Alice jura que ele é perfeito e blá, blá, mas ela desenvolveu uma paixão na mesma hora que ele falou "o meu nome é Jasper" com o acento sulista dele no primeiro dia dela na escola. E desde então a vida dela é ficar babando, discretamente, como ela diz toda vez que ele passa.

Duas horas depois da gente ter chegado eu já não aguentava mais ficar ali, não é que estivesse ruim é só que não era o meu tipo de cenário, e eu estaria muito mais confortável em casa, lendo um livro. Alice deve ter percebido em algum momento o meu estado de tédio e trouxe uma bebida pra mim, eu não tenho certeza do que era só que era azul, doce e alcoólica, eu acho que eu estava na terceira dose quando alguém gritou na minha frente:

-Verdade ou consequência!- E todo mundo, as vinte e poucas pessoas que estavam na casa vieram pra sala, e formaram um circulo, a música parou, pegaram uma garrafa de vodca em algum lugar e o jogo começou, eu estava sentada no sofá com o meu copinho de alegria azul nas mãos quando eu percebi que eu estava no círculo, o que me fazia automaticamente parte do jogo, eu tentei levantar, mas Alice não deixou apontando pro aniversariante que também estava fazendo parte da brincadeira, eu acabei ficando, não por que eu queria, mas por que eu não estava confiando nas minhas pernas pra levantar.

A brincadeira seguiu por mais de vinte minutos, e eu já estava começando a ficar aterrorizada pela conotação sexual que as perguntas estavam levando quando a Jasper girou a garrafa e ela parou na Alice, ele perguntou alguma coisa sobre sexo no primeiro encontro, mas eu já estava muito sonolenta pra prestar atenção na resposta dela, eu acabei cochilando, e a Alice me cutucou pra eu acordar, eu já ia reclamar quando eu percebi que estava todo mundo olhando pra mim, o que foi? Eu estava roncando? Ou pior, babando?

- E então? – Michael, um loirinho com cara de bebê, que trabalhava na segurança da escola, e que tinha uma boca mais suja que a de um escocês bêbado me perguntou.

- Então o que? – Eu perguntei.

- Eu perguntei quando e onde foi o melhor sexo que você teve? – Podia ser pior vindo dele.

- Ela nã- Alice ia começar a falar alguma coisa quando o meu cérebro entorpecido pala bebida me fez responder.

- Dois anos atrás na Itália. – Eu respondi querendo voltar a dormir.

- Itália? Você já esteve na Itália? – Alice perguntou.

- No meu segundo ano da Faculdade – Eu respondi e tentei levantar o que não foi uma boa idéia já que eu caí de bunda no sofá de. Eu fiz uma pergunta idiota pra uma menina que eu nunca tinha visto na vida quando eu girei a garrafa. E tentei levantar de novo sem sucesso, esse sofá era um buraco negro ou quê?

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou quando eu tentei levantar pela terceira vez.

- Eu estou indo pra casa – Eu falei.

- Mas ainda está cedo. – Ela disse lançando um olhar rápido pra Jasper que estava prestando atenção na nossa conversa do outro lado da sala.

- Eu vou, você fica, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas amanhã, eu vou chamar um táxi – Ela concordou um pouco indecisa e com o cérebro quase tão nevoado com a bebida quanto eu pra perceber que o que eu estava falando era mentira já que amanhã é sábado, mas ela não precisou de muita persuasão já que em menos de trinta segundos Jasper tinha tomado o meu lugar no lado dela.

Eu fiquei esperando o táxi na calçada por alguns minutos antes do taxi chegar. Quando eu cheguei em casa eu já estava me sentindo um pouco melhor apesar do enjoo pelo excesso de bebida e a viajem de taxi e o sacrifício de subir cinco lance de escada, eu fiz um café forte e fui tomar um banho. Antes de sentar na minha poltrona preferida na frente da janela e tomar o primeiro gole de café, o meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem da Alice_**.**_

_**Ai meu Deus Bella! Ele me beijou, você acredita? Eu acho que eu tive um mini ataque do coração na hora eu juro. Eu te conto tudo segunda feira, haha demorou um pouco mas eu percebi que amanhã é sábado, mas eu estava muito distraída beijando o Jasper pra notar antes. Em falar em beijos, que história é essa da Itália? Como assim? Se eu não estivesse muito feliz agora eu ia ficar puta com você por não ter me contado. Eu já falei que o Jasper me beijou?**_

Pelo menos pra alguém a noite valeu a pena, eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida, eu já posso sentir a minha cabeça começando a doer, e eu ainda vou ter que dar explicações pra Alice, ótimo.

No meu segundo ano da Faculdade uns alunos de Artes iam fazer uma viagem pra Itália, eu já tinha passado em todas as matérias do semestre, e não tinha casa pra onde voltar, então eu decidi ir junto já que não era preciso estar cursando artes pra ir. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte, um dia eu decidi fazer um passeio pela cidade, parei num restaurante pra comer e esse cara que só podia ser descrito como Deus grego perguntou se podia sentar na minha mesa, conversa vai conversa vem, ele me contou que seu nome era Santiago, que tinha nascido na Itália, mas passou o último semestre da Faculdade nos EUA, que tinha 23 anos, trabalhava num escritório de contabilidade, eu também contei algumas coisas sobre mim. Ele pegou o meu número e me ligou no dia seguinte, um encontro levou a outro, que levou a outro, que me levou pra baixo dele na minha cama de Hotel. Eu passei quase dois meses na Itália, os estudantes de arte ficaram por duas semanas, eu decidi passar o resto das minhas férias de verão lá. Até o dito Deus grego me deixou numa manha com um bilhete dizendo que tinha que partir, e que realmente gostava de mim. Tá, acredito.

Mas apesar do final trágico, foi um verão no mínimo interessante, quem pode dizer que já viveu uma paixão de verão daquelas? Eu nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém e agora eu vou ser obrigada a fazer isso.

Eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebi quando o Sr. Assassino de aluguel chegou em casa, eu não via ele há mais de duas semanas, eu cheguei a pensar que ele tinha se mudado, ainda bem que não. O que eu ia fazer nos meus sábados se ele realmente tivesse ido embora?

Ele estava usando um Smoking que eu tenho certeza que era o mais caro que o dinheiro podia comprar, ele era tão bonito, eu acho que até mais bonito que o meu rolo italiano, onde um era branco como marfim o outro era bronzeado como o pecado, os cabelos do Sr. Assassino eram como fogo, enquanto os do Sr. Itália eram negros como a noite, os olhos do Sr. Itália eram do castanho mais claro que eu já vi, e os do Sr. Assassino eram... Bem isso eu não sei, mas deviam ser azuis isso, azuis, ele combina com essa cor. Até o modo de se mover deles era diferente enquanto um era meticuloso como um puma, o outro era desleixado como uma criança.

Eu fiquei tão distraída pensando nisso que eu parei de olhar pela janela, e quando eu fiz eu me arrependi. Por que o Sr. Assassino de aluguel estava olhando diretamente pra mim.

**Eu quero que vocês me perdoem pela demora, e que saibam que eu sou muito nova pra morrer, então podem ir desistindo dos planos malignos de assassinato. Eu vou postar logo, eu acho. Se os meus dois empregos e os estudos deixarem é claro, mas pensem pelo lado positivo, mais demorado que esse capítulo levou pra sair não pode ser. Agora é sério, foi mal mesmo.**

**Reviews me deixam muito inspirada, fica a dica. Bjão.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sabe quando o dia está ruim? Mas eu estou falando de ruim mesmo, aquele tipo de dia que você acha que nada mais pode dar errado na sua vida? Pois bem, isso foi o que eu pensei ontem, mas então o universo resolveu que era o dia de foder a vida da Srta. Swan, e, adivinha só? Piorou.

Pra começar eu tive que ouvir a Alice falar tudo que ela sabia sobre o Jasper e depois mais um pouco, não me entenda mal, eu gosto dela, eu aprecio sua companhia, e a acho divertida, mas tudo tem limites de vez em quando, e eu realmente não precisava escutar sobre tudo. E quando eu falo tudo eu realmente quero dizer isso, se eu não soubesse melhor eu ia pensar que ela colocou um detetive atrás dele.

Depois de escutar até sobre a cor da boxer que o Jasper estava usando na sexta, no sábado, e adivinha só? A cor da de domingo também, eu tive que ouvir sobre suas técnicas, eu acho que nem preciso dizer o quão traumática essa experiência foi pra mim. Depois de algumas horas escutando eu tive que contar sobre a Itália, o que deixou a Alice feliz e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo já que eu fiz um resumo, do resumo, do resumo do que aconteceu lá.

O problema das pessoas, na minha opinião, da maioria pelo menos, é que elas adoram falar delas mesmas "eu fiz isso, eu fiz aquilo, eu dormi com fulano, ah e com sicrano também", e por alguma razão desconhecida pra mim, gostam de reciprocidade, e então depois de me contarem suas vidas nos mínimos detalhes, sem eu pedir é claro, esperam que eu faça o mesmo, e eu não sou assim. Se elas querem compartilhar alguma coisa que procurem um terapeuta ou um grupo de apoio. Eu nunca compartilho nada, eu guardo tudo pra mim, e isso elas não entendem. Eu acho que as pessoas pensam que eu não tenho emoção o suficiente na minha vida e se compadecem de mim contando as delas, e eu, como não sou rude não interrompo.

Alice não levou pro lado pessoal o fato de eu não ter contado tudo pra ela, e essa é uma das coisas que eu realmente aprecio nela, apesar de ter a língua mais solta que eu já vi na vida ela não força a barra, apesar de ficar chateada.

Conforme o dia foi passando, as coisas foram piorando e na hora do almoço eu recebi uma ligação de um escritório de direito de Seattle me dizendo que alguns dos ex-vizinhos do meu pai estavam reclamando da casa dele, aparentemente a vizinhança estava muito bonita pra uma casa como aquela estar por ali, já que havia algumas rachaduras causadas pela construção de uma casa ao lado da dele, casa antiga sabe como é, e que eu deveria tomar algumas providencias quanto a isso, eu não sabia que esse tipo de coisa podia acontecer, mas aparentemente todos se juntaram à causa por lá.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, foi pra encontrar todos do lado de fora do prédio por que aparentemente alguém incendiou algum apartamento, os bombeiros já tinham contido o fogo, mas estavam fazendo uma perícia pra ter certeza de que não era arriscado. Eu fiquei mais de duas horas sentada na calçada até a situação ser resolvida.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao meu andar foi pra ver que o apartamento que pegou fogo foi o dos velhinhos ao lado do meu e que eu ia ter que dormir cheirando fumaça. A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando eu entrei foi ligar pra Angela, uma amiga de Forks, ela era corretora de imóveis agora, e eu queria resolver logo essa situação da casa, vender antes que as coisas ficassem piores, algumas pessoas podem considerar essa atitude sem coração, mas a verdade é que eu não tenho pretensão nenhuma de voltar a morar em Forks, a minha vida é aqui agora. E eu não preciso de nada lá que guardem grandes memórias do meu pai, todas as coisas que realmente importavam pra mim, eu trouxe comigo depois do funeral.

Depois eu fui tomar um banho, e no meio dele a água ficou mais gelada do que a que fez o Jack morrer de hipotermia depois do naufrago do Titanic, e pra completar eu estava lavando o cabelo. Depois de sair do banho eu fui fazer um café pra ver se conseguia me aquecer um pouco, só que a cafeteira quebrou semana passada e eu esqueci de mandar consertar, culpa do Starbucks que tem no caminho da escola. Quando eu percebi que não tinha jeito eu resolvi fazer usando uma chaleira, e já que eu não tinha costume de fazer café assim eu errei nas medidas e saiu uma merda.

No caminho pro meu quarto eu parei pra ouvir a secretária eletrônica e só tinha uma mensagem da minha mãe. É, eu não sou muito popular, e ela disse que vinha me visitar daqui a quinze dias, ótimo. A última vez que eu a vi foi no funeral do meu pai, e isso já tem anos, isso já mostra um pouco como a nossa relação é, na maioria do tempo eu nem lembro que eu tenho mãe.

E a cereja no topo do sorvete eu vi pela minha janela enquanto eu terminava de ouvir o recado da minha mãe. Os momentos depois de quando eu vi ele me olhando, ou que eu pensei que ele estivesse me olhando, foram tensos. Mas então ele saiu da sala e quando voltou estava segurando algum artigos de limpeza e começou a limpar o vidro na frente dele. A conclusão que eu tirei daquilo foi a de que além de bisbilhoteira eu estava ficando paranoica.

Mas hoje, o que eu vi pela minha janela foi algo totalmente inesperado. Na minha mente o Sr. Assassino de Aluguel era um assassino de aluguel, mas eu nunca consegui imaginar ele matando alguém, faz sentido?

O ponto é que quando eu olhei, ele não estava sozinho, três homens estavam com ele e pela aparência das coisas eles não eram seus amigos, já que eles pareciam estar brigando com ele e em dado momento dois deles seguraram seus braços enquanto o terceiro dava socos em seu estomago, eu entrei em choque e só depois do terceiro ou quarto golpe eu consegui mover as minhas pernas e pegar o telefone pra ligar pra policia, quando começou a chamar eu me aproximei da janela de novo, e o que eu vi me fez ficar tonta pela velocidade que tinha acontecido, os dois homens que o estavam segurando estavam no chão sem se mexer, e o terceiro tinha uma arma apontada pra o Sr. Assassino, eu não entendi o por que do homem ter matado os próprios comparsas até eu perceber que não tinha sido ele o homicida, mas sim o refém, que segurava um objeto pequeno e brilhante, que eu não tinha dúvida nenhuma que era cortante em uma das mãos. Ele não se movia, estava em desvantagem já que ele precisaria chegar perto pra se defender enquanto o outro homem podia simplesmente atirar, quando eu pensei que tudo estava perdido ele jogou o que ele tinha na mão no chão o que fez o outro homem se distrair o suficiente pra ser surpreendido com um tiro na cabeça.

Eu não lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois daquilo, eu só sei que quando eu me dei por mim eu estava na saindo do meu quarto com o telefone em uma mão e uma mala na outra, eu não tinha a mínima ideia se ele sabia da minha existência ou não, mas eu é que não ia ficar ali pra descobrir.

O telefone que eu tinha esquecido e ainda estava na minha mão começou a tocar e eu atendi.

- Aqui é do departamento de polícia de Seattle e eu estou retornando uma ligação feita por esse número – Na minha pressa e pânico eu esqueci que tinha ligado pra lá, no momento que eu abri a porta foi pra me deparar com o homem que tinha acabado de matar três pessoas no prédio em frente ao meu.

- Oi Bella – E então o mundo ficou preto.

**E aí? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora?**

**Até o próximo capítulo. Bjão**

**Já sabem né?**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIII**

**III**


End file.
